


【哥谭/Gotham】【谜鹅】Edward Nygma的人生选择

by SoulNebula



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulNebula/pseuds/SoulNebula
Summary: *这是一个关于Ed终于想明白自己是深柜的故事【不】依旧是小甜饼请放心食用。*他们不属于我，但是ooc和bug都是我的。我爱他们。
Relationships: Nygmobblepot - Relationship, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, 谜鹅
Kudos: 3





	【哥谭/Gotham】【谜鹅】Edward Nygma的人生选择

**Author's Note:**

> *这是一个关于Ed终于想明白自己是深柜的故事【不】依旧是小甜饼请放心食用。
> 
> *他们不属于我，但是ooc和bug都是我的。我爱他们。

据说人们在做出足以影响人生的重大决定时，往往只需要几秒钟的时间。

对于Edward Nygma来说，做决定并不陌生。作为幕僚长，他时常需要为市长做出大大小小的决策，上到项目批准、活动策划，小到搭配什么颜色的领带，以及……为晚餐挑选一瓶红酒。

Edward站在酒架前，认真地比对着两瓶红酒。同样优良的品质和不菲的价格，Edward还需要从口感上做考量，Oswald会喜欢哪一种，才是他作出决定的最终依据。

“真让人拿不定主意，是吗？”

一个柔和的女声响起，Edward的目光仍旧停留在瓶身的标签上，头也没抬地回道：“是的，要看年份和产地，当然，还要考虑配菜。”

说着，他将其中一瓶放回酒架上，留在手里的则是他今晚的最佳选择，他相信Oswald一定会喜欢的。等他抬起头看到和他搭讪的人的脸，手中的酒却差点滑脱。

起初他认定这一定是魔鬼的玩笑，不然眼前的姑娘怎么会有和死去之人如此相似的容貌，她以这样的方式出现在他面前，是对他的惩罚吗？Kristin死前惊惧的目光、她修长的脖颈握在手里的柔软触感、停尸房里残破的尸体……这些画面一一划过脑海，他下意识地喊出那个名字：“Miss Kringle？”

“不，我叫Isabella，抱歉打扰你了，我一般不和别人说话的……只是，你有些特别。”叫作Isabella的姑娘，连声音都那么相似。

“不，没必要道歉。只是……你让我想起了一位旧识。很久以前的事了。”Edward深吸了一口气，低头继续研究手里的酒，却已经无法集中注意力。那个曾被他称作“一生挚爱”的女人，现在想起来，竟也只是“旧识”罢了。

Isabella想了想，走上前说道：“You struggle to regain me,when I’m lost, you struggle to obtain me. What am I? ”

“Time。”真是个蹩脚的谜语，Edward心想，不过他还是明白对方想说什么。

在不愿触碰的回忆面前，时间，可以改变一切。

***

Edward靠着车窗坐着，窗外飞速闪过哥谭的夜色，他低头看向手里握着的那瓶红酒，想起刚刚在店里他拒绝了Isabella的晚餐邀请时，对方眼里流露出伤心的神色，但很快又恢复了笑容，在他出门时追问道：

“Mr. Nygma，我还能再见到你吗？”

Edward给了她一个抱歉的微笑：“我不知道。”

他不想草率的开始一段新的感情，尤其是上一段结束得不怎么顺利，而这位Isabella又很不吉利地长着逝去前女友的脸。更重要的是，他还和Oswald有约，想起这个，Edward嘴角上扬，大概也只有这位暴躁的好友，才会让自己愿意花费一两个小时的时间去挑选一瓶配餐红酒。

Oswald全身心地信任他，而自己也从来没有让他失望过，为此，他绝不会失约。而且，Oswald似乎有很重要的事要和他商议。想起早上市长先生不同寻常的举动，Edward也忍不住好奇，这位牙尖嘴利的政客竟也有吞吞吐吐说不出话的时候？

Edward再度将视线投向窗外，夜幕下的哥谭市就像所有普通的大城市一样，繁华，冷漠，充满了大人物和小人物。人们行色匆匆，为生活奔波。但是和其他城市不同的是，哥谭有两副面孔，地下世界控制着地上世界，地上世界牵制着地下世界，缺一不可。

这大概就是为什么当年Oswald可以在大白天明目张胆地出现在警察局，而所有人都对他睁一只眼闭一只眼，这在哥谭太常见了。Edward想起自己第一次见到这位大名鼎鼎的Penguin时，他踩着标志性的高低步出现在GCPD门口，毫不见外地溜达进来找人，发现自己要找的人不在也不着急，环视四周，警员们纷纷收起目光不愿和他对视，他冷笑一声，心里嘲讽道：白痴。

不过似乎有个白痴不太一样，Oswald不认识他，那人穿着灰白色工作服，戴一副眼镜，看起来书呆子气十足。但是就是这样一个毫不起眼、丢在人堆里就再也找不出来的小人物，竟然敢在楼梯上一直偷瞄他。看在Jim的面子上，他只是翻了个白眼，而不是一枪崩了对方。

而这位有幸躲过一劫的警局职员正是Edward，他在楼梯上用视线追随着高傲的黑帮大佬，在默默离开和上前搭讪之间，他选择了后者，于是就这么鬼使神差地、似乎被某种强烈的不可抗力所吸引，Edward走下了楼梯。

也许是他对自己的谜语过分自信，在他的认知中世人都应该喜爱猜谜才对，所有迷题都应是完美的。Oswald却对此并不赞同，他对这个奇怪的陌生人毫无好感，最终，他们的初次见面不欢而散。

这次短暂的会面并没有给Oswald留下多少印象，他甚至不记得Edward叫什么。但是Edward并没有忘记他，甚至会私底下留意Penguin在地下世界又搞出了什么名堂。或许原本两人不会再有更多交集，直到在那片树林里两个走投无路的人再次相遇，Edward怎么也想不到他们第二次见面会是这样的境况：一个刚刚杀人抛尸，一个失势惨遭通缉，来不及问候寒暄，Oswald对他说：救救我。

尽管窝藏通缉犯的罪名让Edward犹豫了一下，最终他还是选择了把这个狼狈的男人带回家。在对两个人来说都可以称得上是人生转折点的这一天，也只有命运的捉弄可以形容这场不期而遇。

想到这里，Edward又忍不住露出微笑，他们一同住在那间顶楼小屋的日子仿佛已经过去了很久，现在换他住在市长家的大宅里。昔日流落街头的罪犯摇身一变成为执掌大权的政治家，市长的故事堪称励志，虽然Edward不想过分夸大其中自己的功劳，但是不可否认的是在Oswald的成功之路上他的确扮演了十分重要的角色，在许多关键时刻——例如选举前夕收回贿赂、揭露红头罩帮的真相等等——都是他推了Oswald一把。

车子拐了个弯，Edward示意司机在不远处停了下来，距离市长宅邸还有一段距离，他打算步行前往，顺便呼吸下新鲜空气，这可以帮助他思考。因为他刚刚注意到，自己做出的许多重要选择似乎都与Oswald有关。他们是挚友，是同僚，但是当他回过头重新审视这段关系的时候，又总觉得并不止步于此。

从最初开始，Edward就把Oswald看作一个精致的谜题。他强大，残忍，有能力和野心，为达目的不择手段，他急躁，固执，极度自我中心，但从不停止向上爬的脚步。他是一个完美的罪犯，一个无懈可击的迷题，你越是了解他，就越渴望揭开谜底。

Edward在斜坡上停下脚步，不远处，那栋老房子静静地立在夜色中，窗户中透出昏黄的灯光，让他有一种归属感。突然间，他明白了为什么Oswald安排了这次晚餐，他也隐约猜到了那些吞吞吐吐欲言又止意味着什么。事实上，他惊讶于自己居然现在才想明白，老天，他浪费了多少时间。

***

温暖的客厅中，Oswald独自坐在壁炉前，手指不耐烦地敲击着桌面。Edward迟到了，而他的紧张和焦虑也快到达临界值。

“抱歉Oswald，路上耽搁了一会儿……”终于，Edward快步走进来，一脸歉意，“希望别因为这个扫了你的兴。”

Oswald慌忙站起来，连连摇头，差点打翻手边的空酒杯：“没有的事，Ed，谢天谢地，你能来真是太好了。”

Edward打开了带来的佳酿，顿时酒香四溢，Oswald忍不住称赞Edward品味非凡，Edward只是抿嘴笑了一下，给两人的杯子里添上深红色的酒液。

举杯之前，Oswald看起来十分紧张，Edward仿佛看透了他的想法，带着些许恶作剧的心思，他主动问道：“Oswald，你说有事要和我私下商议，是什么事？”

可怜的市长先生几乎握不住杯子，他深吸了好几口气，磕磕绊绊地开口念出自己练习多次的台词：“Ed，当……当人走到生命的十字路口，就要做出选择，他会选择……呃……选择……”

如果这时候给他选择的话，Oswald大概会选择一头钻进地板缝里，大脑一片空白舌头又打结的他全然没有了在选民面前侃侃而谈的市长形象。

Oswald的异常表现更加印证了Edward的推测，他不由自主地笑了起来：“冷静，Oswald，我知道你要说什么。”

“不不，你不明白……”Oswald懊恼地缩在椅子里，不确定自己是否还有勇气把话说完，“今天我一直想对你说的是……我对你的感情……”

Edward沉默地听着，他在等待。

最终，Oswald决定拿出黑道头目的气势，干脆豁出去，一拍桌子站了起来：“Ed，我一直想说的是——我爱你！”

桌上的酒杯受到震动，宝石般的液体晃了几下，又归于平静。

Edward深吸一口气，也站了起来。Oswald对他由俯视到仰视，心里咯噔一下，仿佛看到他和自己幕僚长的友谊走到了尽头。

“Oswald，”Edward绕过桌子，缓缓走过去，“就像你说的，在人生的十字路口，我们都要做出选择。而我，每一次都选择了你。”

Oswald嘴巴慢慢张大，傻乎乎地盯着Edward走到他身边：“你……你的意思是，你是说……”

“我是说，”Edward张开手臂抱住了他，“我也爱你，Oswald。”

***

后来，哥谭市长和他的幕僚长幸福快乐地生活在了一起。只是似乎还有一个小问题——

“Ed，你说的那个，Isabelle，你们后来没有再见面？”

两人此时正靠在沙发上，一边分享一份烤布丁，一边有一搭没一搭地看着电视节目。

“是Isabella。”Edward纠正道，“不过这不重要，我没有理由再和她见面。”

“可是，她不是长的像你的前女友吗？”Oswald的语调酸味十足，“想起这一点就让我不舒服。”

Edward叹了口气，数不清这已经是第几次解释这件事了，谁让他脾气急躁的男友总是缺乏安全感：“我们不会再见面了，无论是Kristin还是Isabella，都是过去的事，我爱的是你，Oswald。”

Oswald似乎很满意这个答案，露出满足的笑容，但是仍旧不忘补一句：“或许还是杀了她比较放心。”

“你不能因为有姑娘和我搭讪就杀了她们，”Edward无奈地说，“你还有更重要的事要做，比如明天的几个会议……”

见Edward又要开始念叨市长议程了，Oswald翻了个白眼，然后用一个布丁味的吻制止了他的幕僚长。

他们在甜蜜的气息中拥吻，Edward忍不住想自己是对的，他的每一次重要选择都和眼前的人有关，人生是一场选择游戏，而他也庆幸自己每次都做出了正确的选择。

-END-


End file.
